IdeaChallenge Dump: NarutoDOTA Cross
by Kurogane7
Summary: As the title suggests. This is an idea/challenge dump for those interested in taking them up. Reviews and PM's should be for whether or not you think it's a good idea to revisit, or if you want to take up the challenges within. Rated T for now, but it will change depending on what ideas I have up my sleeves for previews.


_**A/N: I've had this on my mind for a while now, ever since I started picking up DOTA 2. However, I've too many incomplete stories to do this one, and so this story shall be used to dump ideas/challenges (I may consider revisiting this concept). If you intend to take up any challenge, I would like to ask that you let me know either in a PM or in the reviews that you intend to do so, as well as to tell me the name of your story when you decide to take it up. Anyway, here's the info:**_

* * *

_**Challenge Title: "Naruto of the Ancients"**_

_**Challenge Synopsis:**_

_**Instead of learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto has found a summoning contract that takes him to the DOTA world. Now he has the power to summon things from the DOTA map, as well as to reverse-summon himself and anyone else he chooses into it. How will the world handle a Naruto with the ability to summon his own warriors?**_

_**Challenge Details:**_

_**-Naruto will gain a new ability instead of Kage Bunshin**_

_**-It will be up to you how he gains this ability**_

_**-Has to be a DOTA crossover...no bringing in of other series (this means no Warcraft, no Starcraft, and definitely no League of Legends).**_

_**-Gender-benders are allowed, but try to limit it unless you want to make this into a "First Male Nin" attempt.**_

_**-Harems are allowed, but try to make the number of girls reasonable.**_

_**Ability Details:**_

_**The ability that Naruto gains is something like Iskandar's Ionian Hetairoi Noble Phantasm; he can summon Creeps and DOTA heroes using this ability. He can also reverse-summon targets within a certain radius into the DOTA map, where the victims will be seen as the greater threat in a battle between the Radiant and the Dire.**_

_**Ability Limitations:**_

_**-Anything Naruto summons from the DOTA world costs chakra. This only grants Naruto a buffed-up Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and so it is not a substitute for actual training.**_

_**-Creeps have to be affiliated either with the Dire or the Radiant Ancients (That's right, no summoning Rosh!), but they also cost the least chakra. They also require their respective Ancients to survive on the map to be able to summon them, and their barracks. Because they cost less chakra, and can be summoned quickly, Naruto can summon an army of low-quality Creeps so long as he has the chakra to do so.**_

_**-Summoning a Hero takes significantly more chakra depending on their type (Intelligence Heroes cost the most chakra), but this grants Naruto a fighter that is much more powerful and intelligent. These Heroes get to keep their abilities and their personalities, but are ultimately subservient to Naruto. He can only keep up to eight heroes active at a time however. **_

_**-Summoning a Tower eats chakra at a consistent rate for as long as he keeps it summoned. More towers means they eat through his chakra faster.**_

_**-Naruto can reverse-summon himself and any unfortunate victim(s) in the vicinity into the DOTA map. Anyone that isn't Naruto or under his protection, and are caught in the fight between the Dire and the Radiants are automatically targeted as threats. While Neutral Creeps are not under Naruto's command, they will still kill his victims for him. He can also command Creeps while here.**_

_**-Rosh will be in there too.**_

_**-Naruto can also summon items from the shops (secret shops too) for his own use. How their effects apply in the real world, is up to you, but he still needs to know how to use them effectively. No summoning gold though.**_

_**-Naruto's ability to summon is based around having both Ancients on the map. If he loses an Ancient, he can bring it back to life so long as he has one Ancient intact. If he loses both Ancients, he has completely lost the contract to summon DOTA stuff.**_

_**Challenge Limitations:**_

_**-Avoid bashing characters if at all possible.**_

_**-No abusive villagers (or at least, limit that number to a small amount).**_

_**-No overpowering Naruto beyond giving him the ability to summon and command stuff from DOTA world (i.e. he can't be using Sniper's Assassinate, Sven's Storm Fist, or Juggernaut's Omnislash). Aside from being able to summon an army, he still needs to learn more skills and weapons so that he can take care of himself should he be unable to summon even a Mega-Creep.**_

_**Relationships:**_

_**It's up to you. Although if you're going to do a harem, do your best to include girls from both Naruto and DOTA.**_

* * *

_**Now that that's done, here's the way I think it would happen…you can choose how you implement it, but make sure you give me credit for the idea.**_

_**And now, without further ado, I will start your journey. So do read and review, would you kindly?**_

* * *

As he sat in the river, Naruto hazarded a glance around at his surroundings. Something seemed strange about this place, especially given how it looked like it was torn in two. On one side, he saw a very verdant forest, where the trees thrived. He could hear the sound of birds chirping close by, and thought he saw a squirrel or two. Overall, there seemed to be no lack of life on that side; this seemed to help the air of serenity he felt when he

On the other side, he saw a dead land. There was nothing but black, and red, and fire: all the trees were burned, and the ground had taken on a dead, bluish-gray coloration. The land to his right seemed to be a very harsh wilderness, but there was a strange sort of beauty to the loss of life he was seeing.

"Did I die or something?" he asked himself. It was true; what he was seeing looked like he was in the river between heaven and hell.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of feet pounding against the ground on both sides of the river. Naruto looked to the green side, and saw an army running down the road. They had glowing blue eyes, and looked like humanoid plants. Some were more muscular wooden bodies, wielded a short sword made of a green crystal, and had heads covered in green leaves. Others wore tall masks, and carried what looked like thick-head canes, and were made of a green plant-like substance. He also saw a one-wheeled machine being operated by several members of this army, with what looked like a catapult.

The other side had creatures of flesh and sinew running down the other road on cloven hooves. They seemed to have a streamlined and predatory appearance about them, and had glowing yellow eyes. The more muscular creatures were running around with swords made of a reddish crystal, and wore a pointed mask on their faces. There were also skinnier creatures that seemed to walk like older people, using their staves as support and rounded masks on their heads. Like the plant-people, they too had catapults which were on two wheels, and seemed to have spikes in their design.

Once they both made it to the middle, Naruto saw as the two sides were about to fight each other in battle. Even worse, he was right in the middle of their little skirmish. He tried to crawl away, only to watch as the two sides seemed to pause in their actions to look at him. _What are they waiting for?_

Without word or preamble, Naruto's jaw had fallen to the floor as both sides of the battle dropped their weapons, and reverently began to kneel before him. They both began to speak in unintelligible languages before him, as though he were some kind of god or king. Whatever the case, they seemed to really respect him.


End file.
